Old Times
by Joan P
Summary: Two POVs. Please enjoy.
1. Old Times

Nancy's POV

As I entered Goode High, I couldn't help but realize how corny the school's name was. _Goode._ Yeah. Like anything good will happen.

As soon as I entered, the students all stared at me. _Looks like they know who's leader soon,_ I thought smugly. Then a girl's voice whispered, "Uh... can I have my science notebook back?" I whirled around to see a petite girl staring at the sole of my foot. "Oh... sorry." I tried to tug the notebook off my shoe. There was gum stuck to that. I scratched away the gum and handed the notebook to her. Then, with my head high, and oblivious to the giggles of the bystanders, I promptly crashed into somebody. A really cute somebody. A really cute somebody that looked familiar...

He must have had the same feeling, because he slowly said, "...Do I know you?"

We realized at the same time.

" _Percy Jackson?"_

 _"Nancy Bobofit?"_

I stared at him. _This_ was Percy Jackson? The dork who befriended the cripple? The one who pushed me into the water fountain years ago?

I tried to resume my snarky attitude. "So... how's the cripple?" The crowd gasped. Percy's eyes hardened. "Grover's fine, thanks. Does your mom still pack you peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches?"

Some stifled giggles from the crowd.

I tried to go for a smile. "Look, Percy, so sorry to interrupt. Let's start over. " I held out my hand.

Percy swatted my hand away. "Forget it, Nancy. Let's go, guys."

I hadn't noticed before, but Percy's group was glaring at me. Then this beautiful, blonde-haired girl blew hair out of her face and took Percy's arm. "Percy, let's go." She kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her. Meanwhile, I was in shock. _Percy Jackson had a girlfriend? How in the world had he gotten a girlfriend?_

They all left in a huff. Then the girl whose notebook had been grafted to my shoe only a few minutes ago whimpered. I turned around. "What?" I snapped. She looked scared. Immediately I felt sorry. "Sorry... I just don't like being humiliated. Hi, I'm Nancy."

She still looked unsure, but she smiled. "I'm Karen. Come on, let's go to free period," She said. We began to walk. "So... you know Percy Jackson?" I laughed and flipped my hair. "Know him? He used to be a scrawny boy in Yancy! We went to school together," I explained, because she still looked confused. "We don't talk about him like that," Karen murmured. She looked behind her, like she was worried one of Percy's gang was still there. "Percy is one of the most popular students in the classes."

I snorted. "Percy? Popular? Some words don't go together, Karen." She looked sheepish.

"Anyway," I continued, "I'll show them what a _real_ leader acts like." Karen sighed. "Where?" She asked.

"Why," I smirked. "In the cafeteria, of course."


	2. Knowing Who You're Working With

Nancy's POV

I strolled into the cafeteria with Karen at my heels. I scanned the room and spotted a really nice table. Smack right in the middle. And in it there was a seat with absolutely no grub on it. I walked toward it and sat down. Karen's eyes widened.

"Uh... Nancy? That's not your seat..." She whispered. Then a stronger, more firmer voice said, "Can you get out of my seat?" I jumped and turned around. Percy Jackson was standing there, glaring at me, with a strange assortment of food. Everything was blue. "No. Find your own," I tried for a talk back. Percy just rolled his gorgeous eyes. Then he sighed. "Look, Nancy, don't want to argue with you further, so just get out of my seat and get out of this table."

Then his group filed in. One was the girl with the beautiful, lush princess curls. Another was a really handsome dude with sandy blond hair, and ice-blue eyes. Meanwhile, Karen was still trying to tug me out of my seat.

Percy turned to Karen. "Karen, right?" He gently asked her. She gulped and nodded. "Well, I can appreciate the gesture, but next time, just make sure that Nancy here doesn't sit at this table... or this seat," he added. I felt myself turn really red.

Another girl appeared. "Hey!" She grinned to Percy. She was pretty in a reporter-kind of way. "Sorry for the interruption. Bobofit just needed to... get used to the school a bit! Thanks, and I'll see you at swim practice!" She was talking in such a way that nobody could interrupt her.

She dragged me over to another table. "So," she said, her eyes sparkling, "You two used to date?"

"No!" I shook my head, blushing furiously. "I mean, we knew each other from sixth grade... but I... I was his bully," I mumbled, ashamed. She studied my and sighed. "You're telling the truth," she said, looking a little disappointed. "I can guess that you don't know the popular group much?" I shook my head again. She started talking again. "Okay, so here's the group's names, in order of popularity. The first is obviously Percy, Percy Jackson that's definitely _not_ you dating partner-"

"Stop!" I yelled. I was really embarrassed.

"Okay, okay. Next is Jason Grace, all-around hottie and a real girls' man. Too bad he has a girlfriend, though. Annabeth Chase- she's the beautiful one that's always next to Percy. She's his girlfriend. She's also the smartest one in the school, and the most fit girl too. Next up is Piper McLean, Jason's girlfriend. Her dad is the legendary Tristan McLean... you _do_ know who Tristan McLean is, right?" She shot at me. I nodded. "Anyway," She continued, "Leo Valdez is the next one on the list. He's not only a class clown, but a really smart one. Rumor is at school, that he can grab anything from his tool belt. He can fix everything and anything. Hazel Levesque is not exactly popular, but no doubt that she's cool. She's odd, because she has a lot of real jewels, but won't sell them to anybody or give them to anybody. In fact, she is the only one that touches them at all. But she doesn't seem like the greedy type, though. Next is her boyfriend, Frank Zhang. He is the biggest one in the whole school. He's really nice, though. Not scary at all, except when he's mad. You can see that, right?" She asked. Before I could answer, she went rattling off again. "The last one is Nico di Angelo. He's kind of goth, and he is Percy's right-hand man. Apparently, all those who got Percy really mad went to Nico, and those people never talk about it. Wish I knew," She said wistfully.

"And who are you?" I asked. She sat up straight and smiled. "May Lemia. All around gossiper, best friend to all, and enemy to all. I prefer best friend, if you don't mind." I immediately agreed. May got up. "Wanna meet me at the swimming pool? Percy's gonna be there," She said coyly. "Uh, sure." I wondered what her deal was. Karen looked shy. May left. "What's your deal with Percy Jackson?" I asked her. She blushed. "Well," She stammered, "Once you see Percy with his shirt off, you can never look at him the same way again," She murmured. She looked at me. "Ever since Percy Jackson came to this school," She said real serious, "This school has never lost a swimming competition."


	3. Swimming Shocker

Nancy's POV

As we headed toward the swimming pool, May wouldn't _stop_ asking me questions. Obviously, they were mostly about Percy Jackson.

"And you're sure that you two didn't used to date?" She'd press me, and I would just keep my cool and mutter, " _Yes,_ I am sure."

Seriously, that girl couldn't shut her mouth if her life depended on it. When we finally got to the swimming pool, I spotted Percy. I felt like somewhere in my organs were melting. No doubt- Percy. Was. Hot.

But when Karen said that Percy never lost the swimming team a game, I could tell. Strangely, the water shifted toward the direction that the team was going. Percy was always in the lead... not that I was noticing. Karen sighed, and I had a feeling that she was having the same, or at least similar, sensation that I was having. The big burly Chinese guy, Frank, was the only one in the group of eight that couldn't be found. Otherwise, the entire popular group was there. Most obviously, they were the coolest and mostly the hottest in the entire practice area. The funny one, Leo Valdez, was fiddling with a contraption. Hazel was playing with a ruby. Piper was holding onto the shoulders of Annabeth, my official #1 enemy, who was calling out, "Faster, Seaweed Brain, faster!" And the sandy haired guy, Jason, kept looking at the Windows and growing at the dark, cloudy sky. Maybe he was just a dude who didn't like bad weather.

Then, Jason shouted. An arc of lightning reached out and electrified the entire pool. Luckily, the team got hauled out by none other than Percy himself. Unfortunately, Percy got stuck straight in the middle of the lightning strike. His hair was blown straight up, but strangely he was still alive. Annabeth merely looked relieved as Percy lumbered out of the pool. She unclipped a- was that a dagger? A knife? _Why in the world would Annabeth have a knife,_ I wondered. Percy rummaged through his jeans. The pulled on his clothes and took out a... pen.

 _A pen?_ Percy took off the cap, and then I assumed that I was hallucinating. The pen had grown into a three-foot sword, gleaming bronze. Annabeth cursed. _"Di Immortales!"_ She stared at me as if I had two heads. "Percy!" She called out to to Percy, who was now fencing with a... swirling cloud cocoon?

Then I saw it. One nasty patch of storm cloud, not doing anything but just drifting. I looked harder, then I saw a psychotic, grinning man about 12 feet tall, a cloud with a crown and a blue suit with grandpa-white hair. He frowned at me, then said something. I dunno how I heard him from so far away, but I heard him mutter something in... was that Ancient Greek? Then I completely lost my mind.

"Percy! Your mortal friend can see the anemoi thelluai! You didn't tell me that she was clear-sighted!" Annabeth shouted through the storm. That was enough to shake me awake. "Uh, can you speak English?!" I screamed. "you guys are freaking me out as much as I am to you, so can you please cooperate and tell me WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" I yelled. Jason stabbed a funnel cloud. "Frank, Hazel, get her to safety! Bring her to Chiron, he knows best!" Hazel nodded, and then she whistled. A blur of tan and white sped into the scene. "Giddyup!" She yelled. We zoomed off in the middle of nowhere. Behind us, a full-grown lion pounced into view. I screamed and then blacked out.


	4. New Mortal, New Quest

Percy's POV

Nancy was lying on a cot in the Big House. Since she was a mortal, we couldn't give her nectar or ambrosia. All we could do was watch Chiron mutter spells and wave his hands in front of her face. "She fell off of Arion," Hazel was saying. "His speed made her slip unconscious, then fell off. Or maybe she was too shocked to stay conscious," She finished. Right after, Nancy woke up with a start. "Wha... storm, and then th-there was the p-pen, then the sword- the fighting- the lion-" She gasped suddenly and clutched at me. I stepped away, suddenly scared. Yes, I know how that sounds. The great, terrifying Percy Jackson scared of a mortal? But you didn't see her. She looked like May Castellan, seeing things that weren't there.

"The man! The man... the curse..." Then something really strange and creepy happened. She hunched over, like Rachel does when she's issuing a prophecy, but this time, instead of green eyes, her eyes weren't normal, dirty brown. They were _blue_. Stormy, cloudy blue, the way that a color might look like it Annabeth's and Jason's eyes were mixed together. Hmm... that sounded wrong. Oh, well.

She gasped again. Then she sat straight up.

 _"A mortal of clear sight_

 _shall go along the quest to fight_

 _with foes and friends, to counterstrike_

 _the god that rests in the right_

 _and after seeking issued help,_

 _from the places where there are kelp,_

 _the middle of one of Big Three,_

 _shall help the mortal really see."_

She wheezed on the last word and collapsed onto the cot again. Everyone stared at each other, shocked. Only Chiron looked grim.

"Th-that sounded like a prophecy," Annabeth murmured. Everyone nodded. "But..." She turned and faced Chiron. "It wasn't Rachel this time, it was..was... another mortal," She said. She exhaled. "Another clear-sighted mortal."

Frank stepped up. "But this time, her eyes were blue. Aren't prophecies supposed to be, like, outlined in green?" Everyone turned and looked at Chiron, just because he was the only 2,000 year old centaur there.

He grimaced, like he usually did after a prophecy. "I fear that this particular prophecy was not in the hands of the Oracle this time," He replied. He looked seriously at everyone. "This prophecy was the work of a god," He said. He looked miserable, like he already knew which one of us was going on the quest, and which one of us was going to die.

"Yeah... but _which_ god?" Jason asked. The dude looked pretty beat up after the _venti_ attack. He'd used all of his power over the air to send all of the wind spirits flying- and literally flying. What did I do? I stabbed a few spirits without luck, and tried to shoot water at another but hit Piper instead.

"Well, thinking that the anemoi thelluai was sent after you, I would think Zeus... but we all know that is impossible," He added, with some dark looks toward Jason.

"My best guess would be Aeolus, the lord of the four winds," Piper spoke up. She was covered in a towel after the water. Chiron nodded. "Aeolus, the lord of the four winds, has always been resentful to Zeus after

Hazel looked wary. "He's right," She admitted. She turned to us. "But I'm fairly sure that it wasn't Zeus that sent us the prophecy- even Zeus wouldn't use such bad words. I mean, 'from the places where there are kelp'? The guy must be really bad with words."

"Hey, maybe it's Apollo," I suggested, trying to brighten up the mood. "No, Percy, Apollo wouldn't be that serious- besides, if Apollo was the one sending the prophecy, why didn't he just tell us through the Oracle? He is the god of prophecies," Annabeth shut down.

"Well, we might not know until the end, but there is the matter of choosing the two that will accompany Ms. Bobofit in the quest- and yes, Percy, she is going to be the mortal that will guide you on your path," He added with a amused glance. "Guide me? _Guide me?_ But Chiron, she can't even guide herself down the hallway without a notebook stuck to her boot!" I protested. Chiron held up a hand. "Percy, I know the difficulty between you and Ms. Bobofit, but for this, you two must cooperate. I think that the quest members shall be in Mr. D.'s choice. He is," He said this as well as wrinkling his nose, "the camp director."

We were singing half-heartedly by the campfire when Mr. D. arrived. He looked harassed. "Nancy-" Hazel started, but Mr. D. help up a pudgy finger. "Fine," He said. "Simple form of madness. As for what happens next-"

"Will be known soon," Chiron interrupted. He looked at Mr. D. "The quest members?" He asked. Dionysus rolled his eyes. "Whatever! I don't care. It can be any of you annoying brats, just make sure that you will be painfully dead after this unnecessary quest."

Chiron looked grim. "Jason, as the son of Jupiter, you shall be best for the job," Chiron looked extremely uncomfortable when he said the next person. "and Annabeth- you are the camp's best strategist. You should go as well. Percy," He started when I opened my mouth to argue, "not every quest must be with you in it. I know that you will ant to be with Annabeth, so she will take as many drachmas as she could. Agreed?" He raised his eyebrow. I sighed, undefeated... or so I thought. "Agreed."

Chiron looked satisfied as he began directing Jason and Annabeth the materials for the journey. I trudged back to the Poseidon cabin. I sighed as I pulled on my blue pj's, and wondered if Jason or Annabeth was going to come back alive.

As usual, dreams were horrible. A chilly voice whispered to me, _You must go. You must go, son of Poseidon. It is your father's domain that you will receive help from. Beware, half-blood. Beware!_ Then the dream changed. I had a glimpse of the future or something, 'cause I saw Cheetos, Annabeth, and Jason running. "Why am I in this quest!" Nancy hollered. "I don't know! Keep running!" Annabeth warned her. "I _am_!" Nancy puffed. For some reason, I saw bubbles coming out of their mouths as they spoke. _This is the fate of your friends and foes if you don't go,_ the voice whispered to me again. _You must go, Perseus Jackson. YOU MUST GO!_

I woke up in a cold sweat on my bunk. Then a girl whispered, "Percy."

I looked around and saw Annabeth peering at me with her Yankees cap in her hand. "Percy, Jason and I agree that we need you on this quest- and not just because of your company." She added. "We know that we will have to travel to your dad's domain, and we need you for it. You'll be in this cap for the entire time, and pretend that you're going to your mom's for the rest of the summer. Got it?" She whispered furiously. I nodded quickly. "Good. See you at Times Square in Manhattan," She hissed, and then she kissed me gently and then disappeared. I sat there for a moment, wondering what I should do, and then headed straight to the Big House. I met Chiron.

"Chiron," I started. "Can I go to my mother's for the rest of the summer?"

"Percy, if I knew you," He wagged a finger in my face. "Alright. Just promise me that you'll be careful in Manhattan." I promised, then took a deep breath as I exited the boundary of Camp Half-Blood. I was on my own now.


	5. Note

**Hello!  
I promised myself that I wouldn't do this, but.. sigh here I go.  
I abandoned this username because for some reason, my story wouldn't appear. I made a new username, Joan Park, and I re-pasted the story. It now has five chapters, in case you were wondering. Thank you for the reviews, and please understand. Thank you!**

 **Happy Reading, and Happy New Year,**

 **Joan P. :)**


End file.
